


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Lion King Song), Cute, Disney Songs, Fluff, Keith and his gay feelings, Lance and his bi feelings, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oneshot, Sparring, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, yes this is named after a disney song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can see what’s happening.” Pidge stated, watching the blue and red Paladins sparring.<br/>“What? Why are you quoting Disney?”<br/>The green Paladin gestured angrily at the pair, “And they don’t have a clue!”<br/>“Who?”<br/>“They’ll fall in love –”Pidge turned to Hunk, “- and here’s the bottom line: our trio’s down to two!”<br/>“Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

 

“I can see what’s happening.” Pidge stated, watching the blue and red Paladins sparring, noticing a very obvious blush staining the former’s cheeks and the look of confusion making its way across the ladder’s features.

“What?” Hunk turned his head to look at the small being. “Why are you quoting Disney?”

Ignoring him, the green Paladin gestured angrily at the pair, “And they don’t have a clue!”

“Who?”                                                                                                

“They’ll fall in love –”Pidge turned to Hunk, “- and here’s the bottom line: our trio’s down to two!” They shoved two fingers in the ladder’s face for emphasis, just as a realisation dawned on the yellow Paladin.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Pidge looked at the pair and spoke again, “With the sweet ‘caress’ of Starlight, there’s ‘magic’ everywhere. Plus, with all this ‘romantic’ atmosphere…”

The yellow Paladin looked around the training room then back down to his small friend, “Uh, Pidge, what’s wrong with a romantic atmosphere -?”

“Disaster’s in the air!” They jumped up off the bench and walked out, dragging Hunk along. “We better leave them, man. The tension is so thick, I could cut it with my bayard.”

Hunk sighed and followed the green pilot.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two boys on the sparing floor were having their own conversation of sorts.

“Come on, Lance! Stop holding back, aren’t you usually going on about our rivalry?” Why wasn’t he taking the first chance to hit his so-called rival? Keith couldn’t figure out what was wrong. “What happened to the defender of the universe I know you are?” He raised an eyebrow, “You’re not going soft on me, are you?"

The blue Paladin scoffed and took a swing at his teammate, trying to hide his darkening cheeks. He was hoping Keith would just think it was exhaustion. “Ha! As if! You’re the softie, Mullet-man!”

He ducked and swept Keith’s legs out from under him, landing the other boy on his back with a hollow thud. Lance took that as a win on his part and moved out to the body on the floor, holding out a hand to help him up, only to be pulled to the ground and pinned.

“Gotcha.” The black-clad teen smirked down at Lance, who grinned back, right before grabbing the other boy by the shoulders and flipping both of them over.

“Wanna bet?” Despite this being an excellent recovery, it probably wasn’t a good idea because now, Lance was hyper-aware of how close their lips were. I mean, he could literally feel Keith’s breath against his cheek. This is not good, he thought. The moment lasted less than a millisecond, because the red Paladin replied with a breathy, “Hell yeah,” and promptly flipped the two over, pinning the blue Paladin once again.

And the only thing Lance could focus on was how even more close their bodies were, the irate though of _I am totally screwed_ barraging his mind. However, before he could even process the situation, he felt something warm press up against his mouth. Lips. Keith’s lips, to be exact. Keith’s lips were on Lance’s. Keith was kissing him. KEITH WAS KISSING HIM. Lance was freaking out. What was he meant to do again? He couldn’t remember, his thoughts were becoming muddled because _wow_ Keith is an amazing kisser, so Lance did the only thing he could, he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and melted into the kiss.

Keith didn’t know what the hell he was doing. But it seemed to be working so he kept at it. Sitting up, pulling Lance up with him and situating himself in more comfortably in the others lap. He moved his hands up to tangle in soft brown locks of hair and angled his head to deepen the kiss, which was rewarded with a pleased sigh. Keith took this as encouragement and ran his tongue across the blue pilot’s lip, who let out a soft moan and opened his mouth, allowing entrance.

Sparks flew and more soft moans sounded around the training deck. The two Paladins completely oblivious to the outside world (or space, in this matter), only focusing on making the other person feel good. Somewhere along the line it had turned into a competition on of ‘who can out kiss the other’ and they were evenly matched, sucking, biting and pulling at each other’s mouths. To an outsider, the two boys might have looked like they were trying to draw blood. But to Lance and Keith, this was all part of the competition. A very intimate and pleasurable competition, but they still gotta keep that rivalry somehow.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two lovebirds finally came up for air, breathing heavily and staring intently at one another, like the universe would collapse if they broke eye contact. Lance tried to think of something witty to say but all that can out was a bunch of jumbled words and phrases. Keith silenced him with a quick peck on the lips.

“Shh, you don’t need say anything.”

A cough sounded from over by the door. They turned to see Paladins yellow, green, and black. Pidge had a somewhat satisfied grin on their face, while Shiro and Hunk were looking averting their eyes from the scene, somewhat embarrassed.

“Someone’s definitely feeling the love tonight!” The green pilot looked round to the older Paladins and held out a hand, “You guys owe me, pay up.”

While the other pilots discussed payment options, Lance and Keith untangled from each other and reluctantly walked over to the team.

“Is there a reason you guys showed up or…” Keith trailed off, waiting for one of them to respond.

Shiro spoke, “Yeah, actually. Allura wanted us to let you dinner’s ready… and that the training room isn’t really an appropriate place for, uh, ‘human traditions’ as she calls it.”

The pair stilled. Well, at least now they didn’t need to have that awkward conversation with the Princess and Coran. Because if she knew, then there’s a safe bet he did too.

Plus, Lance knew the perfect place for ‘human traditions’…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was very rushed and only a little edited because I'm lazy and wrote this on impulse. I'll probably end up writing another klance fic sooner or later because of the person I am, but anyways, leave a comment to tell me what you thought! (kudos is also highly appreciated too) :D


End file.
